


(PODFIC) This Is A Thorki Jotun Clusterfuck With No Fucktual Thorki.

by Thorki Pitch Hitter (gamerwoman3d)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Audio Book, Audio Content, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biting, Complete, Embedded Audio, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Jotunn Biology (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Manhandling, Marvel Jotunn Culture, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voyeurism, audiofic, completed work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 10:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17979872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerwoman3d/pseuds/Thorki%20Pitch%20Hitter
Summary: After Loki goes missing, Thor finds him on Jotunheim "shapeshifted to blend in," sporting an erection that will not subside. Thor spends a few hours watching him rutting with an ugly frost giant.  Nobody gets hurt.  And Heimdall isn't watching.Also, Loki and Thor don't actually have sex in this one, but it's implied that they will, because hey - Heimdall isn't watching.  And because Heimdall isn't watching, they feel open to confessions.





	(PODFIC) This Is A Thorki Jotun Clusterfuck With No Fucktual Thorki.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisdorkyficthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdorkyficthing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Is A Thorki Jotun Clusterfuck With No Fucktual Thorki.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667932) by [Thorki Pitch Hitter (gamerwoman3d)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamerwoman3d/pseuds/Thorki%20Pitch%20Hitter). 



Original Publication: 2019-02-05 at https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667932  
This is a completed work.

[Download From Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1tT5HlrBniHabt6ta4TydIQPf-PKMWsWu)


End file.
